


Pride

by franzii



Series: mnl48 ships christmas collection [2]
Category: MNL48
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franzii/pseuds/franzii
Summary: Gabb gets jealous and Ella doesn't know why.
Relationships: Ella Mae Amat/Gabrielle Skribikin
Series: mnl48 ships christmas collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603711
Kudos: 14





	Pride

Everyone knew Gabb was stubborn.

No kind of bribe or persuasion could make her back down once she has her mind made up. Jem, Grace, and Tin tried convincing her and talking some sense a few times before to her, but they couldn't break through the wall that is Gabb's pride. She also had an argument with Ash before (it was Gabb’s fault), but her pride kept her from apologizing properly and they didn’t get to talk much until the former’s graduation where they _had to_ make up.

It was Ella’s first time receiving the cold shoulder from Gabb. She had no idea what she did to get this kind of treatment from her _Akin_. She tried recalling the events from the previous day; they had school in the morning then rehearsals in the afternoon, then Gia asked her about her plans for Christmas and if they could stand under the mistletoe together. Ella, being her usual kind self, answered Gia’s questions. She also said yes to her request. There’s no harm in standing under the mistletoe with Gia, right?

After hearing her answer, Gabb immediately stood from her seat—she was sitting in front of them—looked at them with her eyebrows raised. She seemed annoyed, so Ella asked her what’s wrong but all she got was a huff, then Gabb walked out of the room slamming the door shut. Ella turned to Gia and asked her why Gabb acted like that but the only response she got from Gia was a laugh.

Every time Ella ran into Gabb, the latter would just cross her arms and look to the other way. She bumped her head onto a wall at one point trying to ignore Ella. She got a bruise on her forehead and it worried Ella, but Gabb wouldn’t even let her check on it and said that she’s fine. Her trembling lips and brimming eyes said otherwise but Gabb ran away, again, before Ella could do anything else.

This cat and mouse chase happened for a few days; Ella eventually got tired of trying to get Gabb to talk to her who magically and oddly managed to avoid her every single time. She’s not mad at Gabb—she could never as much as she wanted to—but she’s just lonely and confused as to why Gabb is being mean to her right now.

*

Ella received a message from Sheki and Alice saying that they’d be out shopping for Christmas decorations and that she should stay at the dorm until they get back. She was supposed to be going out with Gia today, but looks like she’d have to reschedule. She got up from her bed and decided to cook brunch for herself and her _ates_ since they’re probably going to be hungry by the time they get home.

After Ella was done cooking, she went back upstairs to get some sleep and to also let Gia know she can’t go out today, but when she pushed open her door, a loud thud was heard followed by a muffled curse from the other side. There might be a stalker, a burglar, someone or something trying to sneak into her room. Ella pushed the negative thoughts away and braved herself for the worst. She stepped inside her room, expecting a man or an animal attempting to ambush her, but what she saw was Gabb sitting on the floor with a contorted expression and a hand on her head.

It felt like déjà vu, Gabb hitting herself on the door, but this time no one’s running away. Ella quickly knelt beside her, looking for any signs of bruising on Gabb’s head and luckily, there was none. Ella breathed a sigh of relief.

“Be careful in opening your door! I could’ve died!” was Gabb’s first words to her after a few days. Ella couldn’t believe it. Gabb had the audacity to glare and slap her on the shoulder for worrying. If this is what she’d get for caring, then she shouldn’t have tried.

“Why are you even in my room?!” Ella retorted and crossed her arms. Why was she the one being blamed? She’s not the one intruding in her own room.

Gabb stuck her tongue out at her and crossed her arms, mirroring Ella’s pose. They stayed like that for a few minutes, crossed arms and pretending the other doesn’t exist; acting like completely mature adults. No wonder their fans tend to baby them all the time.

Ella sighed, the silence was too much to bear and she was tired of having to fight and ignore Gabb. She missed her, even though the latter was such a pain.

“ _Akin_ , sorry.” She apologized and opened her arms, closed her eyes and wished that Gabb wouldn’t run away again and just talk to her again.

Ella heard a huff and seconds later, a warm body being pressed to her front and arms encircled around her waist. Finally.

“Be careful in opening your door next time too, okay? That one really hurt.” Gabb pouted and all Ella wanted was to kiss those cute lips but decided not to, she’s not sure if she and Gabb were already okay.

Gabb noticed the hesitation on Ella’s face and held her chin up making her look straight at her, “I’m also sorry for ignoring you the past few days, _Akin_.” Gabb bit her lip and looked away. “I just didn’t like how you agreed so easily with Ate Gia’s request. I thought you were mine only.”

“But I’m yours. I’m only yours.” Ella pressed a hand to Gabb’s cheeks and Gabb immediately leaned on to the touch; oh how much they both had missed this.

Ella continued to brush her thumb on Gabb’s cheeks lightly until she saw a smile forming on her face and _her_ Gabb is back again.

“Plus, it was just a request! There’s nothing wrong with standing under a mistletoe.” Ella pinched Gabb’s cheeks and the latter swatted her hands, held her cheeks and rubbed them protectively.

“She was asking for a kiss!” Gabb fired back. She’s not going to let anyone, especially Gia, kiss her girl.

“What do you mean?” Ella looked genuinely confused and Gabb wanted to faint right then. Ella seriously had _no idea_ about what Gia meant when she asked her a few days ago.

Oh god.

Gabb ran a hand through her hair . She’s definitely going to have a long talk with Gia next time. She went towards Ella’s bed, her bag was there and pulled something out of it. it was a small green plant. “Ella, this is a mistletoe. It’s Christmas tradition to kiss someone if ever you’re under it.”

“That’s so cute!” Ella squealed, it’s her first time seeing one in the flesh and the huge smile on Ella’s face made Gabb think that despite getting hit on the head by the door and her supposed surprise failing—she was supposed to hang mistletoes all over the dorm and wait for Ella to realize what she’s doing and kiss her—it all seemed worth it. 

Ella is worth it.

“But I don’t really know what a mistletoe is though?” Ella laughed shyly and grabbed the mistletoe from Gabb, she pulled her closer by the hem of her shirt and placed the plant right above their heads.

“Mind teaching me?”

**Author's Note:**

> 2/3 of the christmas collection. this was fun to write. sorry it was a bit late. see you all again on the last one!


End file.
